Since the 1940s, cancer patients have been treated with chemotherapy medications to shrink tumors. Traditionally, these chemotherapy and other cancer treatment medications have been administered under the direct supervision of a medical professional in an out-patient clinic or an in-patient hospital. Patients well enough to not be hospitalized would have to travel to their doctor's clinic to receive their treatment. If a patient lives in a rural area or far away from his or her doctor's office, a trip to his or her doctor's office may be a long ordeal. More recently, medical science has created oral oncology medication that patients can take anywhere. While these treatments may be taken at home like other medications, they are still powerful drugs designed to treat cancer according to regular treatment plans that must be assiduously followed. However, because patients may be self-administering the medication, there likely is no direct medical supervision of whether the patient is taking the medication as prescribed or what side effects the patient may be experiencing. Thus, it is very important for healthcare providers to be able to have a capability of asking patients whether they are following the treatment plan or having side effects as well as provide medication counseling and education about the medication between doctor's appointments.